Saiyuki the Blanket Scenario
by In Assiah
Summary: As the title says; Gojyo, Sanzou and a blanket have to spend a cold night together. Cold night, or is it...


Disclaimer: Not mine. Blah.  
Waii, this fic is original in two ways:  
1) This is the first Saiyuki blanket scenario. Or at least the first one I saw^^;  
2) And probably the first non-killing youkai one too. None of them here lost their lives - they are nice random youkai so I see no point in killing them.  
Also, I don't know much about the snow scene in Reload so any possible similarities are conicidal. My first Saiyuki fic. Enjoy!  
  
Saiyuki - the Blanket Scenario  
  
  
Sanzou-ikkou were riding in a complete silence. Gojyo and Goku both had bumps on their heads, courtesy of Sanzou's infamous fan. Goku was pouting while Gojyo pretended to be very interested in his lighter that he was playing with. Hakkai was paying attention to the road because Jeep had problems with riding through the snowy road that lead through the forest. It was close to sunset and Hakkai hoped to find a village they could spend a night in. All of them were cold even though they each had a blanket. However the village that was, according to the map, supposed to be near, was nowhere to be seen. To make things worse they were all aware of the youkai hiding in the bushes.   
  
Then, as they have been expecting, one of the youkai with a smug on his face, jumped on the road just in front of Jeep. Hakkai just smiled but not intended to stop. The youkai jumped aside at the very last moment. Hakkai then stopped and Jeep transformed himself into his dragon form.  
The rest of the youkai slowly grouped behind their leader who was lying on the snow, lacking his smug now. Then he realised that his fellows were looking at him. He stood up and regained his composure, hiding the confusion.  
  
"Well, well, Genjo Sanzou, you have nowhere to run! Prepare for your dea--" *bang!* he was cut off with a bullet passing right next to his head, a few strands of his hair fell on the ground.  
"Cut out that nonsense and just get to the point, you idiot." Sanzou said.  
"Why, you-"  
"This is beginning to be such a routine" Gojyo yawned "Ah well, it's better than sitting in the cold" Goku said and they both rushed towards the group of youkai. Sanzou and Hakkai did the same.  
  
There were about a dozen of the youkai and they seemed to be rather scared of their enemies. Soon the battle was audible in the whole forest, noises scaring the mooses ans other animals away.   
  
But this is a non-killing youkai fic so Gojyo fought with the crescent blade o his shaku jou down, Sanzou used the barrel of his gun and Hakkai fired lighter versions of his ki blasts. And Goku was... fighting less violently.  
Soon, the youkai realised their failure. They retreated with the 'we'll be back!'-like yells.   
  
Sanzou fired a few warning bullets after them.   
"Damn stupid youkai."  
His arm hurt from the constant fighting. He looked around himself. He saw none of his companions, so he decided to walk around in order to find them because there was no way he would just simply yell and call them.  
  
Gojyo managed to hide his shaku jou to his spandex-space and he too realised that he's all alone. The must have split up during the fight.  
He started to walk but didn't notice a root and tripped over it. He fell backwards and landed on the soft snow. He looked at the sky - it was going to be dark soon.  
One little snow flake fell on his face. And another.  
"Damn. I'm cold." he thought "Time to move before I freeze to death." And that was true because the blanket he had was lost thanks to the attack.  
  
As he was lying on the snow he heard footsteps. He knew who they belonged too.  
  
"Where are the other idiots?" came the greeting followed by a silent curse.  
"No idea" replied Gojyo and stood up "somewhere around here probably"  
"Hn."  
  
And so they started to walk in silence looking for the other two as well as a place to spend the night in. It was past sunset and the sky had turned into a dark shade of purple which signalled that the night was close. Soon a few stars were visible.  
  
Gojyo sighed. He was freezing now. Not only he was wearing a sleveless vest and a shirt but they were, as well as his boots, wet from the snow. He was suspecting that Sanzou was freezing too. His slippers were no protection from a knee-deep snow. But the only thing that showed how cold he was were his lips which were slowly turning blue.  
  
As if the whole situation wasn't enough, Sanzou was in a foul mood. Gojyo even cought himself wondering if it's because of the falling snow.  
'Maybe the monk perceives the snow the same way as he does the rain?'  
He was soon tired of the silence and decided to risk asking that question. Sanzou, of course wouldn't answer him but Gojyo was desperate enough to start any kind of conversation.  
As he opened his mouth to speak, he got distracted from his trail of thoughts by a dark shape between the trees not far away. As he looked more intently it appeared to be something like a cabin.  
  
He stopped but Sanzou ignored him and walked on. So, Gojyo cought Sanzou's arm.  
"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Sanzou as he freed himself from Gojyo's grip.  
"There." Gojyo pointed at the cabin. Sanzou looked at him and started to walk towards it and Gojyo followed. They were both tired from the fighting and a long walk. Not to mention the temperature and the constantly falling snow.  
  
It turned out to be a desertd little cabin that had only one room, a door and a window.  
"Damn, no fireplace" Gojyo stated and Sanzou gave him a sad 'well look how smart you are' look. They stepped in and Sanzou closed the door. The wind was whistling outside as they both realised that the only furniture the cabin included was one wooden chest in the corner. Gojyo promptly opened it hoping to find something that would help them survive the night because the cabin, as he realised now, was awfully draughty. To his dissapointment he found only a thick woolen blanket.  
  
Only one blanket  
  
Sighing he threw it to Sanzou and started to look around. He found a few sticks and logs and wanting to start a fire he kneeled and took out his lighter. Just when he was about to light it-  
"What are you doing?" Came Sanzou's voice which depth and the low, calm tone as usual sent shivers down Gojyo's spine.  
"Hoping to start a fire, what else."  
"Hn. And you want the whole place to get burned down? If you want a fire, start it outside."  
Gojyo looked through the window. Sanzou was right, the whole cabin was wooden so starting a fire would probably result in making a pile of ashes from it and it would leave Gojyo out on the cold again.  
The 'outside' was by no means tempting though. It looked like a storm was about to start. It was completely dark outside now and the only things that Gojyo could see were floating snow flakes which covered the sill and partially the window.  
He averted his eyes from the window. 'Wonder what's with Hakkai and Goku...'  
  
~*~In the meantime~*~  
  
"Don't worry, Goku. I'm sure they are alright." Said Hakkai and sipped his tea.  
"But what if the youkai found Sanzou?"  
"Well, this is Sanzou we are talking about. Besides, they are probably somewhere around here. Maybe they found another inn..."  
"Yeah, that's it! He must be safe then."  
"See, there is nothing to worry about. We will go look for them in the morning so we'd better go to sleep as soon as possible and-"  
Hakkai realised that Goku was no longer paying attenion to his words as he was busy devouring his food. He looked at the window 'But the thing I am worried about is that if they are outside they might catch a cold...'  
  
~*~back to Sanzou & Gojyo~*~  
  
Sanzou sat under the wall with a blanket in his hands and wrapped it around himself.  
"Don't tell me you're going to take the blanket all for yourself"  
"It's too small to cut it in two and share, idiot."  
"Agh! But I'm freezing!" Gojyo took off his soaked vest and tossed it on the floor "I'm more cold than you so I deserve the blanket! Selfish bastard."  
"But I have the gun."  
"..."  
  
Gojyo was now thinking about all the nasty things he would do to him if he froze to death tonight. 'I'm going to haunt the monk for sure. So badly that he'll go insane.'  
Sanzou started to fish his pockets for a cigarette while Gojyo kept staring at him. Not being able to find any, Sanzou cursed but didn't give up and continued his search.  
  
Seing this Gojyo grinned wickedly, took out his own pack and ignoring Sanzou's Death Glare lit his cigarette and inhaled the smoke deeply. Wordlessly he sat beside the monk and continued to smoke ostentaciously. They were both thinking about the same.  
"I'm not giving you the blanket."  
"Who said anything about 'giving'" Said Gojyo and moving closer to Sanzou he took a piece of the blanket and covered himself.  
Sanzou opened his mouth to protest but didn't say anything because he was quickly offered a cigarette. Ignoring Gojyo's grin Sanzou took it. Then he cursed as he realised that his lighter was in his pack and both of them were lost.  
  
So in one quick movement he grabbed Gojyo's shirt, pulled him close, lit his cigarette through Gojyo's and just as quick he pushed him away. They smoked for a while in silence. Gojyo then moved closer to Sanzou again so their arms touched, only to find the icy cold barrel of Sanzou's gun pressed against him. Gojyo pouted.  
"Oh, c'mon Sanzou, I wasn't covered entirely. I'm cold."  
  
To his relief Sanzou removed the gun.  
"I'm going to sleep. Try anything tonight and you die. Understood?"  
"Hai, hai" And Gojyo mumbled something about selfish monks. But he felt warm and comfortable so he soon drifted to sleep himself.  
  
~*~A few hours later~*~  
  
The night was colder than Sanzou had thought it would be. He woke up lazily wanting to shift his position because the blanket partially revealed his arm.  
He opened his eyes because he was feelig something warm and heavy against his chest. Half-consciously he realised that it was Gojyo who was leaning against him, almost hugging him and was smiling in his sleep. Sanzou thought it was just a dream and besides he was too sleepy, comfortable and warm to wake up and start a fight. So he couldn't help but go back to sleep.  
  
~*~The next (early) morning~*~  
  
The strom subsided and soon the sky was clear, leaving the ground covered in a thick layer of snow. The white surface seemed to be perfectly untouched save for two trails of footprints. Two figures were moving through the forest, of course Hakkai with Jeep on his shoulders. Not finding Gojyo and Sanzou in the village, Hakkai decided to go to the place where the youkai had attacked them yesterday.  
Soon they spotted a small cabin and decided to inspect it. But they didn't get too close to it because of the noise that stopped them.  
  
"But Sanzou-sama, I didn' meeean iiiiit! Ack!!" Followed by a few gun shots. The door opened only to reveal a certain redhead running for his life. Behind him, a very blushed Sanzou followed and waving his trusty gun was yelling curses and obscenities.  
  
"A-ano..." Hakkai was ignored by the two running aroud the cabin.  
"Hakkai... what happened to them?"  
"Don't ask Goku. Just don't ask"  
And they both sweatdropped.  
  
~*~ Owari~*~  
  
Authoress' notes. Sorry for possible OOCness. And for grammar and spelling. See, I'm still learning English so if anyone could inform me about mistakes I made here, it would be greately appreciated. The best way to learn a language is to know one's mistakes ^_^ 


End file.
